New Life New Family
by Animefan4eternal
Summary: 15 years have passed since Cosmo's death. Tails still can;t get over it but it changes when when Cosmo's flower blooms into a baby? Disclaimer I don't own Sonic whatsever.


15 years has passed since Sonic and friends saved the Universe from the Meterex. Everyone seemed to have moved on with their lives. Everyone except Miles "Tails" Prower who's still grieving over the lost of Cosmo the Plant. The seed Sonic gave him is all he have of his first and only love. Everyday he waters the plant watching it grow more taller. Once the flower is fully grown I wonder if Cosmo will come back Tails thought. Today the plant was in full bloom but Tails was out testing the X-Tornado. Suddenly the flower started glowing green into a body of a baby girl with buds on her head arms and legs. After the transformation was complete the newborn just lied there fast asleep.

Soon after that Tails came flying back to his workshop and landed but it woke up the infant. Tails heard the crying in the living room and hesitated because he didn't know why there was crying in his house he doesn't have a child. He then walked to his living room and saw the crying baby shocked to see the infant but raced to it anyway. It looked like Cosmo as a baby but it wasn't her. The baby's leaf-like was rose red and her buds were pure white. Tails gazed at the newborn what could this all mean Tails questioned. Then the infant cried louder reminding he woke her up. "Uh hey come on now don't cry" Tails said trying to calm her down. Poor Tails didn't know what to do. He doesn't know the first thing raising a child. "Perhaps I can be some assistance" called a voice.

Tails froze he knows the voice too well to not know. Then out of nowhere a women appeared with red bloomed flowers on her head and long leafy lightly green hair. Tails looked up and saw her thinking it's a dream. How can the girl he knew that was dead can be the same one standing in his doorway right here, right now. Cosmo was very much alive looking at him tears welling up in her eyes. Right then Cosmo just wanted to jump into Tails's arms but her daughter comes first. She over to Tails and holds the baby in her arms and starts walking away. Tails then snapped back into reality "C...os...mo" he stuttered. She turns around "I'll explain everything in a few minutes my child is hungry" she said back. "But I don't have any... "That won't be a problem" she interrupted. 10 minutes later Cosmo came back and sits next to Tails on the couch.

"She's sleeping in your room" Cosmo says Tails nodded. "Cosmo is that really you" Tails says not looking at her. " Yes Tails it is" Cosmo said. "You sure this isn't another dream where you and me are together" Tails wondered. "Only one way to find out". The next thing Tails knew Cosmo's lips was mixed with his. Tails closed his eyes and deepened the kiss their touges dancing with each. The kiss was filled with passion, love, joy, and happiness no dream could not compare. The air in them was decreasing so they had to break apart. "So does that prove I'm alive?" Cosmo asked. "Or it proves that I just went to heaven" Tails answered. Cosmo giggled "So Cosmo where have you been, how are you here?" Tails asked. "Well... after you shot me with your Sonic Power Canon I was still alive but just barely someone found me and took care of me I was in a coma all that" she explained. "So when one of my seeds sprouted and born I wound up here" she finished. "Well I'm just glad to have you back Cosmo" Tails stated. "It's good to be back Tails" Cosmo responded. They both hugged each other in a warm embrace never wanting the other to let go but did. "So that baby is yours?" Tails asked Cosmo nodded. "Would you like to help me raise it?" Cosmo offered. "You mean like a family?" Tails asked and Cosmo nods again. "But I don't know anything about babies" Tails protested. "I'll help you" Cosmo. "Ok as long as I get to be with you" Tails agreed while Cosmo blushed. "Which reminds me how were you able to feed her anyway?" Tails asked. "Well as a beginner in parenting I don't think I should tell you yet" she answers.

"Awww you can tell me" Tails whined. "Nope I think I'll wait a few days" Cosmo smirked and gets off the couch. "Please!" Tails begged. "Uh-uh" Cosmo refused. They both left the room with Tails still begging and Cosmo still refusing.

The End


End file.
